Tangles, Split ends, mats, and Anise
by Natsuuro
Summary: Anise is bored and Jade has tangles. What more can I say?


Natsuuro: Don't worry! I'll get to Tears of a Gem's next chapter after this. I had to write this... Random inspiration! Anyways..

I own nothing. I only own the plot and myself.

* * *

"I can't take it!" Luke exclaimed, exhasperated. "I'm way too tired to go on! It's late, can't we camp out!?" he added, slumping over.

"I second that idea," Anise said quickly. She was also slumped over and dragging her feet.

"I guess it can't hurt, can it?" Jade wondered, looking up at the evening sky. The red sun shone in rather dull tones as the group found themselves getting comfortable on the ground. Luke had found himself a rather comfortable spot a patch of think grass, rolling out his sleeping bag. Jade sat himself against a large rock while Guy fetched wood and then found himself on the ground.

"It's set up, Jade." Guy remarked, sitting down.

Jade, who was fishing in the item bag for his book, flicked his hand at the pile of sticks, making the wood burst into flames. Anise marveled and clapped with Tear and Natalia. Luke scoffed and yawned as Tear began to make dinner. Anise, who seemed rather bored at the moment, looked around and pouted, fiddling with Tokunaga for now. She then stood up and ran to the item bag, fishing inside. The bag had an arte applied to make it appear smaller than what it could hold. In truth, it could probably hold a small person or two.

A few moments later, she pulled out a few things, then ran behind the colonel.

Guy watched with faded interest until the older man yelped in pain. He jolted and looked to the little girl sitting behind him, smiling and holding up a clump of something brownish. The blue-clad colonel was holding his head and trying to avoid the smacks of the little girl.

"Oh, calm down! Your hair needs it!" she reasoned, pulling more.

"It does not. It's fine," Jade spat, trying to remove her hands. She smacked both.

"You have split ends everywhere and you have clumps of unbrushed hair!" She exclaimed, rather exhasperated.

"Doesn't look like it," Luke stated from his position on the ground.

"It doesn't because -keep your hands off, colonel- he pushes it down." she fought with him before putting her legs on his shoulders and sliding them to his elbows, trapping his arms to the boulder. He shifted so he could try to escape, but her legs proved oddly stronger.

"No chance. My legs are stronger!" she exclaimed. He pulled at his arms again and blinked.

"Spindly arms against Anise's legs." Guys said quietly, thinking a moment. "Anise: 1, Jade: 0."

Anise giggled and continued. It became a rather enjoyable show for the noble and the blonde, watching Jade's face as it went from bored to painful and back again in around .5 seconds. Anise had to struggle to keep the Malkuth Colonel's arms down sometimes, but was successful.

"Brace yourself." Anise said.

"Hm?"

RIP.

The next sound Jade made was a cross between a screeching bat and a wailing Liger. His legs kicked and tried harder to yank away. Anise used her hands to hold him there.

Luke and Guy were too busy laughing so much Ansie couldn't talk loud enough for him to hear what she said next.

"He... He sounded like a dying Liger!" Luke exclaimed, holding his stomach between fits of laughter.

"Or... Or the Albiore when it's crashing!" Guy added, also between laughter.

Anise just continued brushing as Jade inmmediately gave up any fight he had left in him. he slumped against the rock, scowling as Anise pulled more and continued. She finally pulled out a comb and a spraybottle. She began to spray all over his head and sighed, pulling the comb through his hair, receiving more than a few liger-bat screeches from the colonel.

"Don't be a baby!" Anise chided.

"It's the same spot as last time! I swear I'm bleeding!" Jade exclaimed. Anise shoved down on the spot, warranting a yell from him.

"You aren't!" Anise exclaimed, ready to hit the man, but thinking twice about it. She continued with spraying and combing, smiling as Tear continued on the food.

"No, Natalia! If you do that, the-!" too late. the carrots went up in flame.

"Oops! Heal! Heal!" she exclaimed. The green energy flooded over it, but did nothing to the burnt vegetable. Tear sighed and slapped her forehead. She pulled another carrot from the bag and began to work on it while Luke and Guy continued to watch the torture of the wet-headed Jade. He looked something akin to a shaggy dog, yet not enough to make Luke laugh just yet. Anise was trimming his hair in the back and smiled.

"Almost done." Anise said as she reached around to the front.

"The bangs stay." Jade said, waving her hands off. She sighed and shrugged and pulled her legs off his arms, smiling and wiping his hair away from her lap.

"Let's see." Tear said, turning to him with Natalia.

Jade turned around, still on his butt and sighed, "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad, actually." Guy said, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"It's straight." Tear said, blinking.

"But it just doesn't look like the colonel." Tear said, shrugging.

"Cause we've never seen his hair untangled and brushed correctly. Now it lays a lot flatter." Anise said triumphantly.

"Looks good." Natalia praised, smiling.

"I guess I'll live." With that, Jade gave a great shake of his head and let his bangs and other pieces of hair fall into place around his head.

Anise smiled. At least he didn't hate it. She looked around at the other two. "You're next, Luke." she said, pointing the brush at him. He blanched and gulped.

"W-What?"

* * *

**A/N**

Yay! This took an odd amount of time to write, because I left it for so long. shrug i'll be doing another one later. A chappy two.

PREVIEW:

"Natalia, please, you can't cook broccoli over an open fire.." Tear reccomended to the princess. She blinked and looked to Tear with a strange look.

"Then how shall I do it?"

"Put it in the pot, maybe?" she paused. "Where everything else that's cooking is..." She rubbed the bridge of her nose with a sigh.


End file.
